poker face
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Kuroba dan Hakuba. Hitam dan putih. Bukan tentang warna-warna monokromatis yang saling berpadu padan. Bukan pula tentang dua karakter yang saling menegasikan. / Late birthday fanfict for Kaitou's and Jas' birthday


**A/N:** Untuk ulang tahun Kaitou Kid (21/6) dan ultahnya Jas a.k.a Nate Mello Jeevas a.k.a Remah-remah Rengginang (26/6). Maap ya telat banget .-. Semoga suka!

 **.**

Magic Kaitou © Aoyama Gosho

 **.**

 _ **poker face**_

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Kuroba dan Hakuba. Hitam dan putih.

Bukan tentang warna-warna monokromatis yang saling berpadu padan. Bukan pula tentang dua karakter yang saling menegasikan.

"Aku yakin 99.9% bahwa kau adalah Kid Si Pencuri."

Melainkan tentang posisi, tentang peran yang keduanya mainkan.

"Khayalanmu ketinggian," dia yang dituduh _hitam_ tertawa lepas, mempertahankan _poker face_ -nya dengan elegan.

Si pirang yang mendaku _putih,_ membalas tawa elegan itu dengan senyuman 24 _karat_ khasnya.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang disebut kebetulan, Kuroba- _kun_."

"Wah-wah, pas sekali. Aku juga tidak percaya dengan 'kebetulan'."

"Apa maksudmu?" raut kebingungan menghiasi wajah tampan salah satu detektif SMA ternama itu.

"Ya, aku juga tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang disebut kebetulan," ulangnya seraya melengkungkan seringai tajam, "misalnya berjumpa dan mengenalmu, kurasa itu bukan sebuah kebetulan."

Hakuba mendentangkan tawa di atas atap sekolah tempat keduanya bercengkrama. Tawa itu keras, namun tidak membahana. Seperti lonceng gereja, dan Kaitou pikir ia tak pernah menyukai sebuah tawa seperti ia menyukai bagaimana tawa itu terdengar di telinganya.

"Lagi-lagi kau alihkan pembicaraan," katanya tepat saat tawanya mereda.

"Lho, sejak awal aku memang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, Hakuba- _kun_ ," usahanya mendistraksi detektif itu gagal, rupanya.

Detektif dari London itu menghela napasnya keras-keras.

"Ayolah, mengaku saja, Tuan Pencuri. Prinsip trik sulap yang kau tunjukkan di kelas kemarin dulu jelas-jelas serupa dengan trik murahan pencuri itu semalam."

"Kau memanggilku kemari hanya untuk mengatakan itu? Aku kecewa, lho," Kaitou memperlihatkan ekspresi kekecewaan yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

Hakuba diam saja, menolak untuk menanggapi reaksi penuh kepalsuan yang sengaja ditunjukkan sang pemuda.

"Kau mungkin tidak pernah dengar karena kau bukan seorang pesulap, tapi, menampilkan trik sulap yang sama dua kali adalah tindakan tabu, Hakuba- _kun_. Kau pikir pencuri sekaliber Kid akan melanggar tabu itu?" Ia tertawa lagi, "analisismu yang setengah-setengah itu menggelikan."

" _Reverse psychology_. Dengan sengaja berbuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang pesulap, kau sebenarnya menciptakan alibimu."

Kaitou melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, "kau ada dendam padaku atau apa sih? Rasanya apapun yang kulakukan pasti akan membuatmu menuduhku sebagai Kid."

Si pemilik marga Kuroba itu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya, meminta penjelasan dari Hakuba.

"Dendam? Yang benar saja. Aku bukan tipe manusia yang senang bersusah-susah melakukan sesuatu demi alasan sebodoh itu," Hakuba berjalan mendekatinya, "terkadang, jawaban tersulit yang berusaha kita temukan ada di depan mata. Dan di depan mataku, orang yang pandai memanipulasi orang lain dengan trik sulap, orang yang memiliki obsesi aneh terhadap _magician_ , hanya dirimu, Kuroba- _kun_."

Kaitou membulatkan matanya lebar kemudian menampilkan senyum yang sudah terlalu sering Hakuba lihat, (terlalu sering, namun ia tahu ia takkan pernah jemu melihat senyum itu). Diangkatnya kedua lengannya, melakukan gestur seolah-olah menyerah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku sudah lelah berdebat kusir denganmu. Aku menyerah," senyum kekanak-kanakan yang sama masih terlukis di wajahnya, "kalau kau mampu memberiku bukti bahwa akulah Kaitou Kid."

"Bukti?"

"Ya. Sidik jari? Rekaman? Foto? Kulihat wajahmu memerah, apa artinya kau tidak punya, _bukti_?" kalau tidak ingat ia harus memasang _poker face-_ nya baik-bak, mungkin Kaitou sudah terbahak-bahak sekarang.

"Jadi tak ada, huh? Kalau begitu aku sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk meladeni racauanmu di sini," Kaitou melangkah menuju pintu, sengaja tidak menatap wajah memerah detektif yang ia bungkam itu (takut kalau ia akan membiarkan emosinya lepas begitu saja).

Kuroba dan Hakuba. Hitam dan putih.

Bukan tentang warna-warna monokromatis yang saling berpadu padan. Bukan pula tentang dua karakter yang saling menegasikan.

"Kau tahu, daripada sulap, menamai elang peliharaan ' _Watson'_ dan bertindak bak Holmes menurutku merupakan obsesi yang lebih aneh lagi, Tuan Detektif London."

Melainkan tentang posisi, tentang peran yang keduanya mainkan.***

 **-TAMAT-**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Jaaas, maap ya fanfiknya gaje gini :') mana OTP-ku lagi LOL, trus telat pula wkwkwk

Aku bener2 baru punya waktu kemarin soalnya .-. #alesan

Oia, ini gak gaje, kan? Gak pusing2 pala _Barbie_ pas baca kan? Wkwk. Semoga Jas suka, ya (suka fanfik dan _pair_ nya :3)

 _Last but not least,_ Selamat ulang tahun, Jas! Sukses selalu untukmu! :3


End file.
